Kim Possible: Dark Dragon risen
by Dragoon182
Summary: After her vacation taken an unexpected turn, Kim must help with a matter that takes all the help they can get. An evil strong enough to destroy the entire country has been unleashed! Fixed up last chapter cause it needed it! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Unexpected visit

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible

* * *

Chapter 1

Unexpected visit

Pure white clouds moved slowly by in the light blue sky that over looked a green landscape that was littered with buildings, streets, and houses. From the sky the people that walked below looked like ants, they walked about at fast paces you'd hate to get lost in this mess. Summer meant more people would be doing shopping or errands earlier in the day now, with the heat coming later in the day most people were in their houses or a building that had air conditioning.

A single airplane moved through the blue sky heading to a location far from the passengers' homes, inside Ron Stoppable sat with his naked mole rat Rufus on his lap. The blond could hardly contain himself, it had been a long trip for him. His best friend Kim Possible was seated beside him, a smile on her lips as she read over the letter she got only a few weeks ago.

" I can't believe that we are on vacation, no Drakken or Shego, or Monkey Fist. It's a dream come true, and going to Vermont to stay with your Aunt for two months is even better." Ron said excitedly

" I can hardly wait to see her again, I haven't seen her since I was six and that was back when we actually had family reunions." Kim said

Now sixteen, Ron had to admit ten years was a long time, he looked out the window, he could see very tall buildings far below them, he smiled as he watched the ant-sized people walk about the city.

" So what state do you think we're over Kim?" Ron asked

Kim looked out the window for a moment, she nodded to herself as she moved back to her position.

" Actually I'd say we're over New York City." Kim replied

Suddenly the plane jerked, Ron yelped in surprise as Rufus retreated into his pants pocket. Kim gritted her teeth as the plane jerked again, she raised herself to her feet, just as she did so the cockpit door busted open, dozens of people wearing ski masks came out. Ron got off his seat, he went near the exit door finding a parachute before he could grab it, it was knocked away from his grasp by two men. Kim was far too busy to notice, she was going toe-to-toe with ten men, she was knocked off her feet she grunted when she landed on the floor harshly.

Kim got back up on her feet not even noticing that she was right near the other exit door, Ron had finally grabbed the parachute and put it on his back. He noticed that Kim was on the other side of the plane fighting off the men, he knew that she would be fine. The blond opened the door and jumped away from the speeding airplane, Kim didn't even notice she was busy defending herself. The red head ducked when a man tried punching her, his hand hit the door causing it to open just a crack.

Kim was proving to be more than just a simple fight for the men, one man pulled out three small black squares out of his pocket he threw them into the air. The other men backed off as the squares headed toward the floor, the squares landed on the floor giving off a strange gas. Kim could feel herself getting lightheaded, her knees began to buckle, she was beginning to feel weaker and weaker. Kim fell backwards which caused to door to open all the way, not strong enough to even grab hold of the door to hang on for life she blacked out as she hurdled toward the awaiting ground far below.

Meanwhile...

Jake smiled to himself as he flew over New York City, his large wings carried his red body with ease, his red scales shimmered in the summer sun. With the Huntsclan gone he had very little to worry about, but he loved protecting the magical creatures. Sure it was hard for him at first but he was older now, he had more experience now so it wouldn't matter even if the Huntsclan was still around. He was over Rose now too, she was in Hong Kong, far across the world so he stopped going in circles thinking about her. He was sixteen now and still single which sometimes was a bad thing and other times a good thing.

He could feel a airplane's shadow move over him at a fast pace, he could tell it was a few thousand feet above him at the least. But he could feel that something was wrong, the red dragon looked up, he could see something falling. He flew as fast as he could, soon he felt something land on his back, it was much lighter than he thought.

Jake looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened he found a red headed girl on his back. He had to find a place to land that was safe, not easy, then an idea hit him Gramp's shop would be safe. Jake flew at a mild pace towards the shop, being careful of the red head on his back, he soon spotted his grandfather's shop. But he would have to land behind it, he didn't mind though, the young dragon landed by the back door. He used his long tail to knock. And elderly man wearing a blue robe answered, he gave a Jake a confused look.

" Jake you know that you don't have to knock." Lao Shi stated

" I know Gramps but I need some help." Jake said

" Oh my, the poor girl." Lao Shi stated

They were able to get the girl off of Jake's back as put her on the couch in the back room, Jake transformed back to his human form. The girl moaned as she put her head on the pillow, Jake couldn't help but feel bad for the girl and wondered what happened to her.

" She seems fine, she has some cuts that I can take care of, and judging by her condition she probably breathed in a kind of gas that caused her to go unconscious." Lao Shi said

" I somehow feel that I've seen her somewhere, but I'm drawing a blank right now." Jake stated

" You'll remember sooner or later kid, come to think of it I think I've seen her in a newspaper." Fu said as he came into the room

" That's it." Jake said snapping his fingers

Jake went into the main room, he found a stack of newspapers on a chair, he knew it'd take a while to find what he was looking for but he had plenty of time. He was on Summer Vacation and his patrol was done, so he took the stack of papers into the back and began looking through.

" Here Fu you can help." Jake said handing the dog a small stack

Lao Shi smiled to himself as he grabbed some Peroxide and bandages out of a cupboard and began taking care of the young girl's cuts.

" That's it for me nothing" Fu said as he put the newspapers he had looked through in the recycle bin

" I think I found what we were looking for." Jake said


	2. Discovering secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued.

* * *

Chapter 2

Discovering secrets

" Well don't leave us hanging kid, who is she?" Fu asked

" Since we have a big population the red hair had me confused but I should have recognized her from the purple shirt and black pants." Jake said looking at the newspaper in his hands

" You don't mean." Fu said

" Yup, she's Kim Possible." Jake said handing Fu the paper

The old Shar Pei put a paw under his wrinkled chin as he looked at the front page for a moment, he then nodded a couple times.

" It's her alright, just one problem where is she going to stay, she can't stay here." Fu said

" I'll have to talk to my mom." Jake replied

Jake left the back room to call his mother and tell her what happened, Fu laid down beside the couch as Lao Shi put things back in the cupboard. Kim rested easily on the couch, the quiet of the room kept everything calm for her.

Lao Shi knew that she was probably still a bit startled at whatever happened to her. He pretty much knew that she was somehow forced out of the plane, by who he did not know.

Kim was a big hero in New York City, if it wasn't for her they'd probably still be buried in snow even if it was Summer.

For Kim she remembered kicking Drakken's butt when he tried causing the next Ice Age, but that backfired thanks to her and Ron, well mostly her... Ron was busy hiding through most of the fight.

Jake came back into the room as he put his cell phone back in his pocket, he sat down in a chair.

" So what did your mom say?" Fu asked looking up

" She said that Kim could stay with us, Mom said she could have my bed and I can sleep on the floor." Jake replied

" And you don't mind?" Fu asked

" Not at all, she's our guest I want her to feel at home." Jake replied

" You are very noble Jake." Lao Shi said

Jake smiled, his attention soon turned when he heard something, he turned around to see Kim move slightly. The red haired girl groaned slightly in pain as she opened her eyes, she looked around a bit.

" Where am I?" Kim asked

" New York City, you fell out of a plane not too far from Gramp's shop." Jake replied

" I remember landing on what looked like a red dragon, then I remember seeing the dragon transform into something smaller after I saw some sort of blue energy but I blacked out." Kim said

Fu looked at Lao Shi, the elder male sighed for a moment as she looked at Jake for a moment he then turned to Kim.

" Can you keep a secret young one?" Lao Shi asked

" Keep it even in my grave." Kim replied as she sat up a bit

Lao Shi could see that Kim would keep the secret as such even if someone tried getting out of her, the elder male explained everything about him and Jake having special powers.

As he explained Kim listened with interest, Jake helped his grandfather explain everything including that Haley had dragon powers also. Fu thought Kim wouldn't believe the two but the red head only listened not saying a word.

" So I landed on Jake's back then?" Kim asked

" Luckily I was able to catch you, you could have died if you landed on the ground." Jake replied

Kim smiled " I'll have to find a way to repay you."

" You don't have to repay me." Jake said

" Of course I have to you saved my life." Kim replied

" She has a point kid." Fu said

Jake smiled he nodded, he couldn't argue, why? He didn't know, he felt like he couldn't argue with Kim, her emerald green eyes seemed to go right through him without any trouble, it was like she could read him like a book.

" When you are ready you can head off with Jake, his mother agreed to letting you stay." Lao Shi stated

" Are you sure your family won't mind?" Kim asked

" They won't mind at all, mom said she already got the box of her old clothes out of the attic." Jake replied

" Alright, I guess I could stay." Kim said as she sat up all the way

Fu stretched as he raised himself onto his four paws, Kim smiled as she scratched the Shar Pei's ear.

" Right there that's the spot." Fu said

Kim stood up slowly after Fu plopped on the floor, Jake admired the girl's determination even after the ordeal she went through she was on her feet after a couple of hours.

" Lead the way." Kim said

" Alright then come on." Jake replied

" Be careful the city isn't exactly safe." Fu warned as she sat up

" No worries, we'll see you tomorrow." Jake said

The two left the shop, Fu looked at Lao Shi who was smiling as he went into the front room.

" What's the smile about?" Fu asked

" Just sensing something is all." Lao Shi replied

" Oh boy, the last time you smiled while sensing it was when Susan was falling in love with Jonathan. Wait a minute, you don't think?" Fu asked

" Come on Fu dog we have a shop to run." Lao Shi said


	3. The Dragon side of life

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Dragon side of life

Jake and Kim walked slowly to Jake's house, the two were getting along well. Which to Jake was a good thing, Kim was accepting him just like Trixie and Spud have. The two sixteen year olds had much in common, sure Jake had dragon powers but Kim said it made him unique.

Jake would say that saving the world with only a few weapons and brute strength was really cool, Kim would only blush slightly and modestly say it wasn't a big deal.

The two laughed when Jake told her about his friends and such, he also warned Kim not to get too close to Haley when she had to sneeze, the younger dragon was still learning how to control her fire.

" Man, Middleton sounds like a great place compared to New York City." Jake stated

" It's a great place to live, but the NYC doesn't seem so bad." Kim replied

" That's because we're not going the back way, sure this way is longer but it's much safer." Jake said

Kim smiled, she had to hand it to Jake, he was quite intelligent. But it came with growing up in the city, just like Kim knew all the shortcuts in Middleton, she has been in New York before but she has never been in the NYC at all.

" So where do you think your friend Ron is?" Jake asked

" I don't know, I lost track of him when I was fighting those men, he must have bailed out of the plane." Kim replied

" That's not very noble, he should have stayed and fought." Jake said

" Ron barley ever fights by my side, I'm mostly on my own when it comes to fighting." Kim stated

Jake nodded, he did a lot of his fighting on his own too but he had backup if he needed it. He smiled as they kept walking toward the house, Kim seemed to doing fine she was on her feet and was walking just fine.

" Kim!" a voice called from behind the two

Kim and Jake turned around to find Ron running towards them, the blond stopped completely out of breath.

" I've been looking all over for you." Ron panted

" You know me Ron I can handle myself." Kim said

" I know, I wanted to find you because we have a flight to Vermont. We'll be leaving in a couple of days." Ron said

Kim didn't know why but she felt like her heart was hit by a bullet from a loaded gun, for some reason she didn't want to leave New York City.

" Sounds good." Kim said but she didn't mean it

" And I found my Uncle, he said we could stay with him." Ron added

" Jake had already arranged for me to stay with him and his family." Kim said

" It's okay Kim, I can tell my mom that you had other plans." Jake said

" No, I owe you one, Ron you can go stay with your Uncle." Kim replied

Ron nodded before heading off to his Uncle who was standing a few feet away, Jake couldn't believe that Kim did that. Was she that determined to repay him? To Kim she wanted to stay with Jake and his family, it would be rude to suddenly change plans on them.

Jake once again lead the way, soon they came to his house, Jake opened the front and let Kim go in first, he soon followed behind her. Kim looked around like she was in another world, Jake smiled he motioned for her to follow him.

" Hey mom." Jake greeted as he entered the kitchen

" Hello dear, this must be Kim." Susan stated

" Nice to meet you." Kim said

" Where's dad?" Jake asked

" He had to work overtime today, he'll be home by dinner." Susan replied

Jake nodded " We do need the extra cash."

" I put the box of clothes in Jake's room, you can go through it Kim." Susan said

" Sure thing." Kim replied

Jake lead Kim up the stairs and into his room, luckily he had cleaned it earlier. He let Kim go through the box, he had to go help his mom take care of dishes, it was his turn to put them away.

" Thank you for helping Jake." Susan stated

" No problem mom." Jake replied

Kim didn't want to bother anyone so she picked up the box, she was able to find the door to the attic, she put the box on the dusty floor.

Something caught Kim's eyes, she bent down finding a photo album. She brushed the dust off with her hand, she opened the album finding pictures of Lao Shi when he was younger, pictures of Susan throughout her life, and pictures of Jake and Haley.

Kim smiled, she put the album on top of a box, she went down the small set of stairs, she closed the door behind her. A young girl stood in-front of her, Kim smiled.

" You must be Haley." Kim said

" I am, you must be our guest that Jake invited." Haley replied

" Yes, I'm Kim Possible." Kim said

" Wow, you're a great hero in this city." Haley said

" It was no big, Drakken isn't exactly smart, he didn't know how to work that machine." Kim replied

" Come on lets go get some lunch." Haley said

Kim smiled, she followed Haley down stairs, Kim knew that she would like it here for a couple days, but Kim couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to leave. Why? She wasn't quite sure why she didn't want to leave.

Kim sat down next to Haley, Susan groaned the burner on the stove was once again acting up.

" Jake dear can you help me with this?" Susan asked

" Sure mom no problem." Jake replied

Jake took a deep breath he then released flames that got the burner going once again.

" Thanks dear." Susan stated

" You're welcome mom." Jake replied

Kim smiled, Jake was pulling all kinds of surprises, she admitted he was a nice guy. He didn't think that it was weird that she saved the world and punched bad guys out of windows, then a thought came to her, was he the reason she didn't want to leave? She couldn't stay she had plans to stay with her Aunt, then go home in time to get supplies before school started.

" I can't stay here, even if I could stay I won't want to be a burden to Jake and his family." Kim thought


	4. Dark power released

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you for your time

* * *

Chapter 4

Dark power released

Kim smiled to herself, Jake sat across from the red head smirking, he had her stuck in a corner this time.

" Alright you win." Kim said

" Yes! I knew learning to play Chinese Checkers would come in handy someday." Jake said

" You got me, but remember who beat you at Chess, Go Fish, and Monopoly." Kim stated with a smirk

" Good point." Jake replied

" Best two out of three?" Kim asked

" You know it." Jake replied

Jake soon heard the front door open, the male motioned for Kim, the girl followed Jake downstairs.

" Hello family." Jonathan greeted

" Hey daddy." Haley greeted

Jonathan picked his daughter and gave the young girl a hug, he put her down in time to see Jake and Kim come down the stairs.

" Well this must be our guest." the elder male stated

" Nice to meet you sir." Kim said

" Well aren't you a sweet girl, I don't see that very often in this city." Jonathan said

Kim smiled " Natural personality I guess."

" Nonsense, we don't see very kind people very often." Jonathan said

" Dad's right, we're lucky enough to walk out the door." Jake said

Kim never heard anything like this, sure she's been around the world but she never had to worry about anything like they were saying.

" That's why if we ever hit the lottery we're moving, Susan and I agreed that we would take her father with us." Jonathan stated

" But we haven't found a very good place to move to." Susan said

Kim would have suggested a place but it was their decision, she would only be there for a couple days she didn't want to push it at all.

After dinner Jake was up in his room putting blankets on the floor, he had just put the pillow when he saw Haley take a couple pieces of blank paper, he didn't mind.

" I see your sister is quite the little artist." Kim stated

" She is, even for eleven she has quite artistic ability." Jake replied

" Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" Kim asked

" Not at all, I want you to feel at home, plus my bed sheets are clean. Mom cleaned them the other day along with the other bed sheets in the house." Jake replied

Kim wasn't too worried about that, she felt bad she was forcing Jake to the floor, but Jake said earlier that the floor was more comfortable than the couch downstairs.

Jake left the room when he heard his mother call for him so Kim took advantage of his absence to get changed. She looked out the window, she sighed, in two days she would be leaving despite not wanting to.

Jake entered the room finding Kim staring out the window, the male smiled to himself slightly, he put a gentle hand on Kim's shoulder.

" You know we can keep in contact, I don't exactly make a lot of friends." Jake said

" I know we can, I'm just thinking is all." Kim replied with a smile

" Well we better hit the hay, Gramps wants us to go to his shop in the morning." Jake said as he stretched

Kim nodded, Jake lowered himself to the floor he covered up with a blanket and snuggled his head into the pillow, Kim smiled as she turned off the lamp. The red head covered up and fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

The night wasn't exactly what most people would call peaceful, Kim would occasionally hear sirens and screeching tires, but she was able to sleep somewhat over it. To Jake he was use to this kind of noise during the night, he could easily sleep over it.

Jake awoke when the sunlight hit his face, the male sat up stretching and yawning, he found Kim already up and dressed. The girl was seated on his bed brushing her hair with a brush she always kept with her.

" Well you're up early." Jake stated

" Habit I guess, if you need anything I'll be downstairs." Kim said

Jake smiled as Kim left the room, the male had to get dressed and have breakfast before going off to his grandfather's shop.

A couple hours later Jake and Kim were at Lao Shi's shop, the elder male was pacing around the front room when the two entered.

" Gramps if you keep that up you'll go right through the floor." Jake stated

" I'm very worried right now, I heard from the Dragon Council that strange things have been happening all over the city, and the same men are there." Lao Shi said

" That's strange." Jake said

" Do they know what the men look like?" Kim asked

" No, they're dressed in black and wear black ski masks." Lao Shi replied

" Those are the same guys that hijacked the plane Ron and I were on." Kim stated

" The last time I saw guys dressed in black and wore masks was when I fought the ..." Jake paused

Lao Shi understood, the two looked at each other, Kim stood confused by the two's actions.

" Do you know who's causing this?" Kim asked

" Unfortunately we do." Lao Shi replied

" The Dark Dragon has risen." Jake said


	5. Fight in the city

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued... Thank you

* * *

Chapter 5

Fight in the city

Kim backed up, Jake had told her all about the Dark Dragon earlier and she's heard about him as well. Once Drakken tried striking a deal with the evil dragon, but the Dark Dragon refused when Drakken's deal didn't get him what he wanted.

" The problem is we don't know what he's after this time." Lao Shi said

" He'll probably come after us, afterall we're the only dragons that escaped his wrath." Jake replied

" Sounds logical, he's probably having his lackies attack the city to draw you two out." Kim said

" Smart girl, sounds like something the Dark Dragon would do." Fu stated

Jake put a hand under his chin, if they came out of hiding they would be stepping right into the Dark Dragon's trap and if they stayed in hiding the city would be attacked again by the evil dragon's lackies. The male sat down on the chair still thinking, he knew that Kim was excellent in ground combat so she could take care of the lackies no problem. Then it came to him!

Once the Dark Dragon sent his lackies out again Kim could take care of them, the Dark Dragon wouldn't be able to resist making a appearance when he finds out his lackies are getting their butts kicked.

And that would be when he and Gramps would make an entrance, that way Kim wouldn't have to get too involved or hurt. Jake smirked to himself, he knew it would work him and Gramps wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Dragon's lackies this time. Jake stood up, he went over to Gramps explaining his plan to him, the elder male nodded.

" Kim, we're going to need some help from you." Jake stated

" I'll help in any way I can." Kim replied

" You've fought against a large group of goons right?" Jake asked

" Plenty of times, if I remember correctly, I've been up against at least one hundred before." Kim replied

" Good, you can help us out. When the Dark Dragon sends out his goons again you can go against them, once the Dark Dragon hears that his lackies are getting their cans kicked he'll have to make an appearance." Jake said

" I'm here to help, anything you need I'll do what I can." Kim said

Jake smiled, Kim was surprisingly confident in facing the Dark Dragon, Jake admitted he was more than worried about fighting the evil dragon again, he barley got out alive last time.

" This is no joke, the Dark Dragon has very strong lackies, he means business." Fu warned

" I know, when you've been in the saving the world business as long as I have, you learn that every mission maybe your last." Kim replied

Jake felt like his heart was stepped on, he didn't want Kim to put her life on the line to help him and Gramps fight against the Dark Dragon, this wasn't even Kim's fight... Maybe he shouldn't have planned this, Kim was scheduled to go home really soon.

" You know Kim you don't have to help us, I... we don't want you to get hurt or killed by the Dark Dragon's lackies." Jake stated

" I know I don't have to I want to, no one messes with any my friends without me getting involved." Kim replied

Jake smiled, she considered him a friend? She hasn't even known him for a few days, the male couldn't believe what he heard.

"Plus it would be saving the world from darkness so it's not that much different from what I already do." Kim added

" She makes a good point kid." Fu said

Jake nodded " Alright then, if you really want to help I won't stop you." Jake said

" All we have to do is wait for them to attack again." Fu stated

" I don't think we have to wait long, judging by all the people running from the square, I think they're here." Jake said looking out the window

" Lets get going then." Kim said

People ran screaming from the group of ski masked men, they broke windows of various shops and stores, they laughed as people ran from them.

Kim was well hidden behind a pile of crates, her emerald green eyes counted at least sixty lackies, one man walked right by. You'd think her purple mission top would give her away but she was well hidden from sight for now.

Jake and Lao Shi were on a rooftop also out of sight but had enough cover to watch for the right time to strike without being spotted, Jake's red tail twitched as the men attacked the square.

Kim smirked as she went got on top of the pile of crates, still hidden by the shadows, two men walked by, they fell to the ground and were thrown into the side of a building. Kim stood in full light with a smile on her face, a group of eleven men ran for her, but they were all knocked out within five minutes.

" Man she's good." Jake thought " Very good."

Lao Shi peeked over the edge, there still wasn't any sign of the Dark Dragon yet. The elder male smiled to himself when he saw three men get thrown into a garbage can.

Kim threw five men to the side, she still had a while to go yet but she was doing well, a ground shaking roar caught her attention. A large black dragon appeared, his white fangs sparkled in the light, Kim backed up slowly.

" So you are the one that has defeated over half of my lackies already? I must say that is impressive." the dragon stated

The lackies grabbed Kim from behind, the girl grunted, she couldn't break free from the grip of the six men that held her, Kim gritted her teeth.

" You are a feisty one, you have impressed me and intrigued my interest, join me and we can kill the dragons that escaped me." the dragon said putting a claw under Kim's chin

" Forget it, I'd never help you." Kim growled

" I see, turning down a limited offer isn't something I tolerate." the Dark Dragon said

A large fireball hit the Dark Dragon in the side, the black dragon fell to the ground as Jake and Lao Shi appeared, Kim elbowed one of the men that held her in the gut. The man bent down as Kim fought off the other five.

" I see the Chinese Dragon and the American Dragon decided to come out of hiding." the Dark Dragon stated

" Are you sure that we were the ones hiding?" Jake asked with a smirk

The Dark Dragon lifted himself off the ground and flew into the air followed by Jake and Lao Shi, while Kim took care of the lackies. Two men tried grabbing Kim and pinning her to the ground but they were thrown into the pile of crates, Kim could see the three dragons in the sky battling out.

She saw Jake release a large fireball from his mouth that hit the Dark Dragon in the chest, she turned attention when a few men tried attacking her but they ended up hitting a tree. One man threw a metal ball into the air it landed in-front of Kim while she was fighting off five men, the ball exploded causing Kim to land on the ground.

Soon the Dark Dragon was hit by another fireball, the black dragon hit Jake and Lao Shi with a giant paw, the two dragons landed a few feet from Kim.

" We'll meet again, you can count on it." the Dark Dragon growled


	6. Staying to fight

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 6

Staying to fight

With that the evil dragon flew from sight, Jake and Lao Shi sat up returning to their human forms, Kim sat up slowly rubbing her shoulder that was slightly bruised.

" Are you alright?" Jake asked

" I'm fine, you two okay?" Kim replied

" Were okay, but the Dark Dragon will return and he will come with more force." Lao Shi stated

Jake got to his feet slowly a large hole in his shorts, he did not notice though because he was too worried for his grandfather and Kim, he helped his grandfather to his feet.

" If I'm right he'll come back with even more lackies than he had before." Jake said

" I'll be able to handle them, after all I beat the heck out of fifty of them." Kim said

Jake smiled as he extended a gentle hand, Kim gladly took it with a smile, Jake helped the girl to her feet Kim tried to hide the blush that had made it's way across her cheeks.

" What about you Kim? You're scheduled to leave tomorrow." Jake asked

" No big, all I have to do is contact Ron on his communicator and tell him that he can leave without me." Kim replied

Jake smiled, Kim was going to help them even though it wasn't her fight? But she did say that no one messes with her friends without hearing from her first, Jake had to admit Kim was an amazing person. Not just for her life of saving the world either, he liked her for who she is not for what she is.

" We better get back to the shop, I have a First Aid Kit there." Lao Shi stated

Jake and Kim followed the elder male back to the shop, Kim couldn't help but smile when Jake held the door open for her, even though she lived in a semi-safe city not a lot of guys held doors open for girls let alone the elderly or anyone else for that matter.

A couple hours Lao Shi had finally got done taking care of everyone's injuries, Kim had contacted Ron, he was okay with Kim staying he even offered to stay but he quickly retreated his offer when Kim said they'd be fighting muscle-bound goons.

" We appreciate you staying to fight with us." Lao Shi stated

" My pleasure, after all you and Jake saved my life, I have to repay you somehow, plus I'm happy that I can help." Kim replied

" You don't have to repay us." Jake said

" I won't take no for an answer, I'm here to help and I'll do it in anyway I can." Kim replied with a smile

Jake couldn't help but smile and feel good that Kim was staying for a while longer, he knew it's foolish to keep someone from their home, but Kim said that she would help them so he was keeping her there.

" Are you sure your parents don't mind me staying for a while longer?" Kim asked

" No they don't mind at all I told my Mom the real reason why you're staying, I told Dad that your flight was canceled at the last minute and you had to book another flight home." Jake replied

" You can pull quite a bit of strings, I appreciate it not a lot of people would do that for someone." Kim said

" My pleasure, after all you're helping us I have to help you with any problems that might happen." Jake replied

Kim couldn't help but blush she turned her head so Jake couldn't see it, why is she blushing? She has never felt like this before, was she falling for Jake?

She knew that she was she admitted it to herself, but Jake lived here in New York City as for her, she lived miles away. And her grandmother ( her mother's side) said that long-distance relationships never work out. Kim just had to admit it, she couldn't get involved with Jake, it'd be too risky.

" Since we have some time on our hands, how about we go to the park." Jake suggested

" Sure, sound great." Kim replied

The two walked toward the park, Fu sat at the door of the shop, he could feel what Kim was feeling earlier. Kim had a point she lived hundreds of miles away from the NYC, and Fu knew that long-distance relationships rarely ever worked out. He was over 600 years old he knew this by now, but he could sense that Jake was beginning to take a liking towards Kim.

" What do you think Lao Shi?" Fu asked

" I sense many things going on between the two, don't worry Fu dog things will work out for the better." Lao Shi replied

Fu nodded as he slowly made his way to the back room of the small store that Lao Shi had owned for many years, Fu knew that Lao Shi had never been wrong with his senses, but once Susan said there was a first time for everything.

Fu shook that thought out of his head, he didn't want to doubt Lao Shi's senses the elder male was never wrong Fu knew this for sure, Lao Shi has always been right.

Kim inhaled the sweet scents of the flowers that colored the landscape around her, her red hair moved slightly in the gentle breeze, she could feel all of her stress and worries melt away slowly. Flowers could always calm her down, flower fields were like her quiet get aways where she could relax and just be herself.

Jake sat under the tall old oak tree that was only a few away from the flower field where Kim was seated, he smiled to himself as he watched Kim's hair move in the breeze. She had been such a joy to be around, she was accepting of his powers and she treated him with kindness and respect that he always wanted from others.

Jake had been treating her like the way he wanted to be treated, he gave her room to be herself he wasn't too protective of her because he knew that she could handle herself.

Kim could feel that Jake was watching her, she thought it was just to make sure no one bothered her, if only she knew. She knew that she had feelings for Jake, did he like her? No... he couldn't, he knew that she would leave and never come back, so there was no reason for him to fall for her.

Kim thought wrong, Jake had feelings for her, he did know that she would leave once she had helped them defeat the Dark Dragon. He knew that they could keep in contact but would it work between them at all? His father told him that long-distance relationships never worked out, it would always end up in disaster. Jake sighed, he had to get his feelings out, he was taught by his grandfather never to keep feelings bottled up forever.

" Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked


	7. The Fever of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you!

Chapter 7

The Fever of Love

Kim looked up from the flowers, the girl looked like a child of five, curiosity in her emerald green eyes. The red headed girl stood up and walked over to the tree where Jake was seated, Jake swallowed hard he was starting to ask himself if he should do this. The two teens didn't even notice that the clouds above them were beginning to merge together.

Kim sat down next to Jake, she flashed him a smile that made Jake melt. The male was now really starting to question himself if he should do this, after all Kim lived far away from him and what were the odds of his family winning the lottery and moving to Middleton?

" What do you need? Anything I could help with?" Kim asked

Jake couldn't resist the concern in her voice, nothing was wrong with the young male, well other than being lovestruck... The male took a deep breath, he had to do it, he may never get another chance like this.

" I need to tell you something because I may never get this chance again." Jake stated

" I'm all ears." Kim said

Jake took another deep breath " I know that you have only been here for only a few days and you are in a bind with the Dark Dragon around."

" No big, it's part of what I do Jake, I do it all the time." Kim replied

" Well, when I first saw you I felt like I had been struck by Cupid's arrows. At first I didn't want to admit it to myself because I didn't want to keep you from your home in Middleton." Jake said

" I see, so what are saying Jake?" Kim asked

There was that smile again, the one that made Jake feel like he was a puddle of water on the floor, the male took another breath.

" I think I'm... falling for you." Jake said nervously

Kim was otherwise shocked, she smiled she could see Jake's face get redder than it had been before.

" You are very sweet Jake, personally I think I have been falling for you. I just didn't want to say anything since I live so far away from here, and with long-distance relationships never working out and all." Kim said

" I know, but I just had to get it off my chest, wait... what?" Jake asked

" When I came to I thought I was in heaven because you were sitting by my side." Kim stated

Jake was shocked to be hearing this, Kim liked him? But he wasn't pure human like her, but she did accept him for who he was and treated him quite well.

" But why would you like a guy like me? I mean, I'm not pure human like you." Jake asked

" I don't mind that you have dragon powers Jake, I accept you for who you are." Kim replied

Jake smiled the two were too into each other to see that the clouds were turning gray and distant thunder rumbled but it was not heard by the two. A breeze moved Kim's red hair slightly, both Kim and Jake were blushing, Kim knew that she may never see Jake again once the Dark Dragon was defeated so she had to make the most of this time she was having with him.

Kim smiled as she sat right next to the male, Jake couldn't help but blush harder, but he soon regained himself he put an arm around Kim's middle.

Kim blushed a deep red at Jake's sudden action but the red headed girl didn't mind at all, she put her head on Jake's shoulder and let out a content sigh. Jake smiled he looked at the landscape around them, it seemed darker but it was still a beautiful sight.

" This is such a beautiful place." Kim stated

" The true beauty is next to me." Jake said

Kim couldn't help but giggle and blush at Jake's comment, she never expected that to be said no one has ever said that to her.

" You are so sweet." Kim said

" Just telling the truth." Jake replied

Kim snuggled herself close to Jake her head still upon his shoulder, the red headed teen closed her eyes to enjoy the peacefulness of the park. The clouds above them were now a dark gray and rain began to lightly fall to the ground below.

Jake sighed as he kept a watchful eye over himself and Kim, he felt something wet hit his hand but he shrugged it off for now. He then felt something hit his nose, he looked up between the green leaves of the trees he could see the dark gray clouds above them and rain falling he also heard a crack of thunder. Kim's head jerked up when the thunder sounded, she stood up, Jake soon stood up as well.

" Come on we better get to the house." Jake said

" Right behind you." Kim said

The two took off running through the rain, it wasn't falling very hard as of yet, Jake ran slightly ahead from Kim. Jake could feel the wind at his back telling him that the rain would be picking up real soon. The two teens began running faster, they ran around a sharp turn, luckily Kim has had training in this field, she use to have problems running sharp turns.

Jake could see his house ahead, lightning lit up the dark sky and thunder sounded right after. Kim was still behind Jake as they headed for the house, soon the two slowed down as they got to the door. Jake opened the door letting Kim in first, Jake followed right after.

" There you two are." Susan stated " And you're both soaking wet."

" Sorry Mom." Jake stated

" Don't worry about it, Kim you can get into some dry clothes first, Jake can last without catching a cold up to 3 hours when wet." Susan said

Kim nodded, the teen headed up the stairs to get into some nice dry clothes. The girl sighed once she was changed she headed down the stairs, Jake gave her a smile before heading up the stairs. Kim smiled as she sat down on the couch. She looked around, the girl could feel her homesickness taking over her, but she couldn't leave yet.

" May I use your phone Mrs. Long?" Kim asked

" Sure dear and you can call me Susan." the elder woman replied

Kim went into the kitchen, she had to let her parents know where she was, she couldn't call them before because Middleton had no electricity for the past few days to the flood that had hit. Luckily she was able to get through... Jake came down the stairs he could hear Kim in the kitchen so he sat down on the couch, apparently she was able to call home.

Jake sighed, he felt so much better now that he let his feelings out, no matter what happened to them even after defeating the Dark Dragon he'd still love the red headed teen.

Kim soon came into the living room she sat down next to Jake, the male looked at her his curiosity was growing, Kim gave Jake a smile.

" So what they say?" Jake said

" They said that I could stay as long as I have to, and to be safe. My Mom said that she'd be waiting for me to come back with more detail." Kim replied

" Time for bed." Susan said

The two teens nodded, Kim and Jake went up the stairs after Haley raced up them. Jake picked up his pillow and fluffed it for a moment then setting it back on the floor. Kim smiled as she sat on the bed, Jake sat next to her with a smile on his face.

" Are you sure that you want to stay to fight?" Jake asked

" I'm going to help in any way I can." Kim replied

" You never cease to amaze me." Jake stated

" And vise versa." Kim said with a wide smile

Jake smiled he nuzzled Kim a bit, the red head girl giggled, not only her Mom but Monique would want to hear about everything that had happened and Kim had a feeling that her father would listen in. Jake smiled as he went down to the floor, he covered up with his blankets, Kim covered up she turned off the lamp.

" Goodnight Kim." Jake said with a yawn

" Goodnight Jake" Kim replied


	8. A Fight against Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you!!

* * *

Chapter 8

A Fight against Darkness

A lackey kicked Kim harshly in the side, Kim fell to the hard ground, the group of seventy lackies surrounded her, the red head got on her feet only to land on the ground once again. She had scratches all over her exposed arms, a few gashes could also be seen, above her Jake and Lao Shi fought against the Dark Dragon in the sky.

Kim once again got on her feet, she knocked five men to the side, she was well aware that she may not make it out of the battle intact but she did not care.

She was a trained professional she knew that every mission may be her last, the red head threw three men into a garbage can as seven men were knocked into a group of trees.

Suddenly Lao Shi landed harshly on the ground dust stirred up as he slid along the hard ground, Kim used to the dust to her advantage. Lao Shi got up and went back into the sky, Jake could see the cloud of dust far below him, he knew that Kim would be fine.

When the dust cleared twenty-five men were knocked out, some were on the ground, some were thrown into a pile of crates and others ended up in the side of an abandoned building. Kim was out of breath, she felt weak and tired but she couldn't stop now.

Jake released a giant fireball from his mouth that hit the Dark Dragon's chest, Lao Shi whipped the Dark Dragon with his tail. The black dragon hit the ground about fifteen feet from where Kim was fighting, the evil dragon got on his feet he smirked.

The Dark Dragon grabbed Kim with his large paw, the red head grunted as she tried to get out of the dragon's tight grip, the dragon flew into the air. Jake followed with a growl, the evil dragon flew as high as he could, he soon threw Kim as hard as he could toward the ground...

Kim awoke in a cold sweat to find herself in the darkness of Jake's room, she looked at the digital clock that sat on the end-table 3:45 A.M. Kim sighed it was only a nightmare... but it seemed so real, she had never had a dream that actually seemed like real life. In her dream she actually felt weak and tired it was like she could feel the hardness of the unforgiving ground.

Kim sighed again as she covered up and laid back down little did she know that two ever watchful eyes saw her wakeup suddenly, once Kim was asleep the eyes closed.

7:30 came too early for Kim, she could hear Jake's family downstairs, the red head sat up to see that Jake was not on the floor. Kim sighed as she got dressed in a light blue shirt and light blue jeans, Kim was glad that Jake's mother let her wear the clothes. Kim headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Susan cooking breakfast, Jake was setting the table with Haley, and Jonathan was seated on a chair reading the newspaper.

" Morning dear." Susan greeted

" Morning Mrs. Long." Kim replied

" You can call me Susan dear I won't mind." the elder woman said

" Sorry force of habit." Kim said

" It's okay dear we don't see manners like yours very often here in New York City." Jonathan stated

Kim smiled as she helped Jake and Haley set the table, Jake gave her a smile. He'd have to talk to her after breakfast, he wanted to know what had scared her enough to wake her up from a peaceful sleep.

After breakfast Jake and Kim were walking to Lao Shi's shop, Kim couldn't get the images from her dream out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

" Is something wrong Kim?" Jake asked

" No I'm fine." Kim replied

" Kim, we need to talk." Jake stated

" What about?" Kim asked

" I saw you wakeup suddenly around four this morning, I knew something had to be wrong, you know you can tell me." Jake replied

Kim sighed " I had a nightmare last night, it kinda scared me to the point I woke up."

" A dream of the Dark Dragon?" Jake asked

" More like fighting against the Dark Dragon, it seemed so real. I could feel that I was tired and weak, and it was like I could feel the ground beneath." Kim replied

" So that's what woke you up." Jake stated

" I'm sorry if I woke you up." Kim said

" It's no problem." Jake replied

Once they entered the shop the two teens found Fu Dog sitting on the floor as Lao Shi put down the phone, the elder male looked worried.

" Something wrong Gramps?" Jake asked

" The Dragon Council has received word that the Dark Dragon is on his way here." Lao Shi replied

" I knew he wouldn't hide for long." Jake said

" The Dragon Council said that he has seventy lackies on his side this time." Lao Shi said

" Think you can handle them Kim?" Jake asked

" I'll do what I can." Kim replied

Lao Shi, Jake, and Kim left the shop Fu turned the sign over, it now reading: CLOSED.

Lao Shi and Jake transformed, Kim didn't bother changing into her mission outfit, time was valuable and she didn't want to waste it. Soon enough they saw the Dark Dragon appear with seventy lackies behind him, Jake's tail twitched.

" Back for a rematch?" Jake asked

" I told you I would be back and this time I will make sure you all die." the Dark Dragon replied with a growl

Kim stood ready, the three dragons took to the air leaving Kim on the ground, she didn't mind though, she was better with ground combat anyway.

The lackies surrounded Kim, the red headed teen's green eyes looked in all directions, she had been out-numbered before so she was not all that worried as she was the last time she was out-numbered.

A lackey kicked Kim in the side, Kim fell to the hard ground harshly, the group of seventy lackies surrounded her, the red head got on her feet only to land on the ground once again. She had scratches all over her exposed arms, a few gashes could also be seen, above her Jake and Lao Shi fought against the Dark Dragon in the light blue sky.

Kim once again got on her feet, she knocked five men to the side, she was well aware that she may not make it out of the battle intact but she did not care at this moment.

She was a trained professional she knew that every mission may be her last, the red head threw three men into a garbage can as seven men were knocked into a group of trees.

Suddenly Lao Shi landed harshly on the ground dust stirred up as the blue dragon slid along the ground, Kim used to the cloud of dust to her advantage. Lao Shi got up and went back into the sky, Jake could see the cloud of dust far below him, he knew that Kim would be fine, she could handle herself.

When the dust cleared twenty-five men were knocked out, some were on the ground, some were thrown into a pile of crates and others ended up in the side of an abandoned building. Kim was out of breath, she felt weak and tired but she couldn't stop now there was still lackies to fight.

Jake released a giant fireball from his mouth that hit the Dark Dragon's chest, Lao Shi whipped the Dark Dragon with his long tail. The black dragon hit the ground about fifteen feet from where Kim was fighting, the evil dragon got on his feet he smirked.

The Dark Dragon grabbed Kim with his large black paw, the red head grunted as she tried to get out, the dragon flew into the air. Jake followed with a growl, the Dark Dragon flew as high as he could, he soon threw Kim as hard as he could toward the ground. Jake flew faster, his wings beating harder the red dragon kept his eyes forward, Jake extended his arms in time to catch Kim before she hit the hard ground that was only a mere twenty feet below them.

Jake set Kim on her feet before heading back into the sky to deliver a fireball to the Dark Dragon in the side, Kim smiled as she started fighting the lackies once again.

A couple hours later Kim had defeated sixty-five men and was fighting off the last five as Lao Shi and Jake still fought in the air against the Dark Dragon. Kim felt the ground shake with much force the teen looked to find the Dark Dragon on the ground and a large fireball blew the five men away.

Lao Shi and Jake landed on the ground, the two had scratches and gashes here and there. Kim smiled as the two dragons hugged her, the three saw the Dark Dragon's body disappear as black smoke surrounded it.

" Finally it's all over." Lao Shi said

" The Dark Dragon will bother no one anymore." Jake said


	9. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you!! Wow this is a longer chappie isn't it? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**C**hapter 9

Saying goodbye

Kim smiled as she Lao Shi and Jake walked back to the shop, the two teens knew that Lao Shi would want to take care of their injuries. Once they entered the shop they went into the back room, Kim and Jake sat down on the couch.

" We have no worries now young dragon, with the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon gone it's smooth for you." Lao Shi's

" I know." Jake replied

Lao Shi expected Jake to be more excited, but then it came to the elder male, Kim was staying on a temporary basis, she told her parents that she would go back home when the Dark Dragon was defeated...

The elder male knew it would be very hard on Jake, after all he had to let Rose go even though she did not remember him. Now he had to let Kim go home to Middleton, Lao Shi couldn't help but feel sorry for his grandson.

" It's okay Jake, we can keep in contact with one another." Kim said putting a gentle hand on the male's non-bruised shoulder

" I know we can, but I don't want you to go." Jake said

" I have to, I promised my parents I would come back, I can't go back on my word. Plus I still have a world to save from my enemies back home." Kim replied

Jake nodded, he knew it would be wrong to keep her from her home, but he didn't want her to go just yet he wanted to spend one more day with her.

" But I could stay one more night and leave in the morning, I'll just have to get a airplane ticket." Kim said

Jake smiled " You won't have to, I'll take you home tomorrow."

Kim smiled, she didn't want to argue with the male, she would like to have Jake take her home. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, she was just upset about leaving as Jake was.

" How about we go back home so you can pack up your things, then we can go to the Mall." Jake suggested

" Sounds good." Kim replied

Lao Shi smiled as the couple left the shop, Fu also smiled as he sat on the floor. Jake stayed downstairs as Kim packed what things she had, which wasn't much to begin with.

She then noticed something on her light blue jeans, it was one of Jake's red scales, it was probably from when he caught her. Kim smiled as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, she put the scale in it and put it in her small duffel back.

Kim sighed as she stood up, she hated to leave Jake, but she had a home, a family, and a world that counted on her. She couldn't stay with Jake as much as she wanted to, she knew that it was hard for the both of them.

Jake had been so nice to her, even though she had only been in the NYC for a little over a week. She smiled, she hated to leave someone who had made her so happy in a such short time.

The red headed teen smiled slightly, she would never forget him, she didn't care that she would be so far from him, she didn't want to forget him, she meant to much for her.

Even if someone back in Middleton asked her out she would not agree to it, as far as Kim was concerned she was happily taken. Kim went downstairs after letting out as sigh, she found Jake giving his sister a hug.

" Is it true?" Haley asked as she let go of her brother

" Afraid so, I have to go home tomorrow, I worry my parents anymore. Plus I have a world on my shoulders, there's still a lot of villains out there." Kim replied

Haley slowly nodded, the young girl went upstairs, Jake understood his sister feelings. Haley adopted Kim as an older sister, but for Jake it was much more for him to lose. Kim couldn't help but feel bad, but she had to go home sooner or later.

The two left the house knowing that Jake's parents knew where they would be, Jake took a deep breath he was still a bit sore but he was fine.

The two wondered around the Mall enjoying the rest of the day, it would be their last day to hang with one another. Jake went into a store while Kim talked with a girl she knew from school at one time.

Jake had to give Kim something, she deserved something for her help and the fact that Jake wanted her to have something from him. Jake then spotted that had Kim's name all over it, it was a white tiger plushie, Jake smiled he knew that Kim liked tigers so this would be perfect.

Once he bought the plushie and exited the stored Kim was saying goodbye to her friend, she smiled as Jake came into her view.

" Where did you disappear to?" Kim asked

" Just looking around." Jake replied

Kim smiled as they continued walking around the large Mall, Jake knew that he told her the truth after all he did look around.

When Jake looked at his watch an hour later he knew that they would have to head back it was already 5:00, by the time they got back dinner would be almost ready.

" We better head back home." Jake stated

" Alright lets go." Kim agreed

When the two entered the house Jake got a strong smell of dinner, but he had to do something first. The male went up stairs and put the bag that carried the plushie where Kim couldn't spot it.

After dinner Kim went upstairs to make sure that she had everything she needed packed, Jake followed her a couple moments after.

" Making sure you have everything?" Jake asked

" Yeah, I don't want to forget anything." Kim replied

" I believe that you did forget something." Jake said

" No, I don't think so I seem to have everything." Kim said

Jake smirked as he went to his closet, he quietly took the plushie out of the bag he was glad that Kim's back was facing him for now.

" I do believe you forgot this." Jake said

Kim turned, she gasped as Jake placed the plushie on her lap. The red head picked up the plushie, her hands against its soft fur, she smiled. She set the plushie on her bag, she stood up and hugged Jake tightly. Jake was more than happy to return the hug, he let out a content sigh.

" Thank you, you have done so much for me, I can never repay you for all you've done." Kim said

" You don't have to repay me, you're all I need." Jake replied

Kim smiled, tears of joy escaped her closed eyes, she couldn't be happier than she was now.

Night came upon New York City an hour later, Kim and Jake were already asleep. Kim still felt a little bad since Jake had to sleep on the floor but the male didn't seem to mind at all. Kim had everything packed including the tiger plushie Jake had given her.

Kim sighed as she rolled over in her sleep, she hated the fact she had to leave someone that she loved, some said that she was with Ron... She was not, Kim never felt anything more than friendship toward the blond male. Jake was different, she felt so close to him and she felt that she could count on him no matter what.

Morning came hours later, the sun's rays brightening the room, Kim stirred a bit but soon awoke when the light hit her face. The red headed teen sat up and stretched, she smiled when she saw that Jake was sound asleep on the floor. She quietly exited the room to get changed, Jake woke up a couple minutes later.

He stretched as he sat up, he saw that his bed was made so that meant Kim was awake so he got changed into some light clothing.

Jake then went downstairs, Kim smiled to herself she went back into the bedroom setting a silver dragon plushie on his bed, she also put a note by the dragon's foot.

Kim went downstairs finding Jake setting the table as Haley washed some dishes, Jonathan was reading the newspaper as Susan cooked breakfast.

" Hey dear, I thought you would like some breakfast before Jake takes you home." Susan stated

" Thank you, that would be great." Kim said

Kim smiled as she helped Jake set the table, she had to help, it would be rude to let them do everything.

Soon it was time for Jake to take Kim home, she had her bag ready by the door. Kim put the strap on her shoulder, she got a final hug from Haley and said goodbye and thank you to Jake's parents.

Kim met Jake outside behind the house already in his dragon form, Kim smiled when Jake lowered himself so she could get on.

" Hang on tight don't want you falling off." Jake stated

" Don't worry I will." Kim replied

Jake took off into the sky, his large wings carried his body effortlessly across the light blue sky, Kim smiled as she admired the scenery below them.

" There it is Middleton." Kim said

" Not a bad place, it looks nice." Jake said

" It is, it's what I call home." Kim replied

" Just tell me where to land and I'll let ya off." Jake stated

Kim nodded, she took a deep breath glad to have the smells of her hometown fill her nose, she soon saw her house. Kim was glad that nothing seemed to have changed her her absence.

Kim told Jake where to land, he nodded as he slowed down so he could land safely. Jake then landed letting Kim off his back, he untransformed in time to see Kim's parents and brothers come out of the house.

Kim hugged her family tightly, Jake smiled he was glad that she was happy, even though he had to let her go at least he knew she would be happy.

" We were so worried about you." Ann said

" I'm fine, I've been through worse Mom." Kim said

" Still, when we heard that your plane was hijacked we got really worried." James replied

" I'm perfectly fine, actually if it wasn't for Jake catching me in the first place I wouldn't be here right now." Kim said

" Thank you for helping Kim out dear." Ann stated

" It was my pleasure to help her." Jake said

" No need to be so modest." Kim said

Jake blushed slightly " I can't help it."

Kim smiled as she hugged Jake, whispering a thank you in his ear, Jake smiled.

" I think those two are more than friends." Jim stated

Ann gave her husband a look " Don't you even."

" Dear, he could hurt our daughter." James argued

" He saved her life, plus I have a feeling that we'll see him again." Ann replied

Kim soon let go of Jake, she gave him a smile that Jake could not resist.

" You take good care of yourself." Jake stated

" I will, you don't have worry about that." Kim replied

The Possible family went back inside so Kim could say goodbye, Kim nuzzled Jake's shoulder as a tear escaped her closed eyes. Jake whipped the tears with his thumb, the male put his forehead against Kim's.

" I will never forget you, you have been such a joy." Jake said

" I could never forget you, you have done so much for me in more ways than you'll ever know." Kim said

The distance between the two disappeared as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Kim's arms found their way around Jake's neck as Jake's arms mad their way around Kim's middle.

Kim wanted this to last forever, she could feel all her worries and stress melt away as if it was snow on the day of the spring thaw. But the kiss ended, the two smiled Jake nuzzled Kim lovingly.

" I better go, it'll take me a while to get home." Jake stated

" Okay, you take care now." Kim said

" I will." Jake replied

The teen transformed and took off into the light blue sky waving goodbye, Kim waved back until she could no longer see her love.


	10. News of a new day

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you for waiting for so long, I am very sorry for the long wait... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

News of a new day

Jake sighed as he finally got home, untransforming behind the house Jake went in through the back door. Haley was napping on the couch soundly, Jake slightly smiled as he went up the stairs and into his room.

Jake's eyes widened when he saw the silver dragon plushie on his bed, he then noticed a note by the plushie's foot. Jake picked up the note and unfolded it, it was in Kim's handwriting too!

_Jake,_

_I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive today. I owe you my life, and don't argue. I have been in this saving the world game for a long time now and I know for a fact that I owe you. _

_I may have helped defeat the Dark Dragon but I feel that I still owe you for all of your help. I will never forget you, how could I? You have done so much for me, more than I deserved... I will someday repay you for all of your kindness. You are a true warrior in my eyes Jake, and nothing can change that_

Jake smiled as he folded the note and put it on his night table, he sat on his bed and held the plushie in his hands. The male couldn't believe that Kim did this for him, he would have to thank her for this big time. Luckily the two had exchanged e-mails before Kim had to leave for home.

" That girl is such an angel." Jake thought

Jake stood up, the plushie still in his hands, the male got changed knowing that he would be headed for bed soon. The male looked out his bedroom window.

The sky was beginning to turn many colors, Jake sighed as he watched. He remembered when Kim told him that she adored sunsets, the male's eyes watched the sky for the longest time until it stars started to appear. Jake heard his door creak slightly, the male felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey mom." Jake greeted

" I know you miss her dear, but it's for the best. She couldn't stay here away from her family." Susan stated

" I know, it's not just her... Trixie and Spud are no longer here in the NYC anymore too." Jake replied

" I know dear you'll see them again." Susan said

" As long as their happy, I am." Jake said

" You are just like your grandfather." Susan stated

The male turned to his mother, confusion held his eyes. His mother smiled as she sat on Jake's bed, Jake soon joined.

" Your grandfather was in a similar situation as you Jake at one time." Susan said

" He was?" Jake asked

" Yes, he fell in love with a woman named Verna they had met in back High School, the two were really tight but the problem was that Verna had move back to her hometown down in Texas. Your grandfather was torn and heartbroken, the two kept in touch up until graduation." Susan replied

" What happened mom?" Jake asked

" The two grew apart then, he didn't even get invited to Verna's wedding a few years later. He got over it eventually though and met your grandmother, I think that his love for my mother was more than his love for Verna." Susan replied

" Yeah he took grandma's death really hard." Jake said

Susan hugged her son tightly, Jake wondered what his mother's story meant... would he and Kim grow apart? He had already lost contact with Trixie and Spud. He didn't want to loose contact with Kim... then again if Kim was happy growing apart, Jake would have to just let her go her own way. It was just that Jake hated the idea of Kim growing apart from him...

" Thanks mom, but I think I'm gonna get ready for bed." Jake stated

" Not a problem sweetie." Susan said

The elder woman left the room as quickly as she came, Jake's attention turned to the window a shooting star made its way across the dark night sky. Jake sighed as he covered up in his blankets, he laid down, his eyes pointed to the window.

" I hope she's doing okay." Jake thought

Jake's eyes soon fell closed after a few moments, three more shooting stars raced across the dark blue sky. Surprisingly Jake slept right through the sounds of the late night city, he was usually woken up by a siren or the sound of broken glass but tonight he did not wake up once.

Morning came hours later, sunlight played in Jake's room, a single ray hit Jake's face. The male awoke stretching and yawning, he smiled as he looked out his window, a light blue cloudless sky greeted him, Jake got changed before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen the smell of homemade pancakes greeted his nose.

" Morning Jake." Susan greeted

" Morning mom." Jake replied

Jake helped Haley set the table as his dad read the newspaper, Jake very slightly smiled when Haley accidentally got out an extra plate, Jake put it back for her.

" Wow this is amazing!" Johnathan yelled

" What's going on dear?" Susan asked

" We won the lottery!" Johnathan replied

" That's great news Daddy." Haley said

" The best news I've heard all week." Jake said

Jake remembered that his family always wanted to win the lottery so they could move, taking his grandfather and Fu Dog with them of course. And Jake has noticed that his mother has been doing a lot of research about safe cities in the U.S.

" I'm going to call Dad about this." Susan said excitedly

" This is so great we get to move!" Haley said

Jake smiled, this was the greatest news he's heard all week, he was excited to move. After all he had no worries now, no Huntsclan hunting him down, no Dark Dragon wanting to kill him, and all of the magical creatures were doing fine and could handle themselves.

" I wonder where we're moving to, no one's said anything about it yet." Jake thought

This remained in the male's mind, where they going to move to? There were quite a few cities that he knew of that were quite safe, so which one would they move to? There were fifty states to choose for one and two many cities were considered safe.

" Daddy where are we going to move to?" Haley asked

" Well, your mother had put a lot of thought into it and we've finally made a decision." Johnathan replied

" So where we going?" Jake asked

" It's going to be a surprise for you kids." Johnathan replied


	11. Meeting again

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. Thank you for waiting for so long, I am very sorry for the wait, I will make sure that this fic goes out with a bang!

* * *

Chapter 11

Meeting again

Kim stared out her window, she watched the clouds move across the light blue sky. She was trying to find the silver lining in this situation but she couldn't. She had gotten an e-mail from Jake saying that his family was moving but they just found out that they were moving to Miami. Kim sent best wishes to and told him to try and enjoy himself, after all with all that he has done he needed to do so.

Ron has been hitting on Kim lately, but the red head told him that she felt nothing more than friendship toward him, but Ron refused to believe it. Kim was getting tired of it really, she held her white tiger plush tightly remembering when Jake gave it to her.

Kim smiled when she saw her brothers launch another toy rocket into the air, of course they "fixed them up" so the rocket was out of sight in no time at all. Kim's hair moved slightly since her window was open, she let out a sigh as she sat there staring off into the unknown. She often wondered if she would see Jake again.

Kim stood up and put her plushie on her bed, she exited her room going down the stairs finding her mother cooking in the kitchen and her father was reading in the living room, Kim went outside to find her brothers staring up the old oak tree.

" Let me guess, one of your rockets got stuck in the tree again." Kim stated

" Yeah, can you get it Kim?" Jim replied

" Sure." Kim replied

The red head jumped into the tree with no trouble, she then dropped the rocket down to her brothers.

" Thanks Kim." the two said

Kim smiled as she sat on the branch, the girl breathed in the sweet scents that surrounded her, she loved the warm days Middleton had to offer. She saw an airplane move through the sky, she slightly smiled as she lost herself in thought.

Meanwhile on the plane...

Jake stared out the window watching the landscape, he was the edge of his seat considering they were over Middleton, he recognized it considering he's seen it from the sky once before. But he slumped back when he couldn't see it any longer, his grandfather was seated next to him th older man had a concerned look on his face.

" I know you miss her young one but you will see her again." Lao Shi stated

" I just miss her so much, I've lost too much already, I've lost contact with Trixie and Spud and now I lost Kim." Jake replied

The older male felt horrible, his grandson had been through so much, more than he should have for a boy his age. The older man had felt the same way years ago, but Lao Shi could feel that Jake would see Kim again.

Haley was drawing in her sketch pad as she was seated on the other side of her grandfather, Jonathan and Susan were seated behind the three. Haley drew happily, even though she knew that her brother was upset, she felt really bad considering that she had bonded with Kim.

A week later...

Jake and his family have been living in Miami for a week now, since it was summer, there was no school. To Jake it was a good thing , the male was seated on the front porch watching people walk by, the male sighed.

He admitted that Miami was a nice place and the magical creatures there were nice, but he just couldn't be happy. His head perked when he saw two people walk by, for some reason he somehow recognized them, he raised an eyebrow slightly, at first he thought he was seeing things but one of the people stopped in their tracks.

" Jake?" the person asked

" Trixie" Jake said

The two teens greeted one another with a friendly hug as Spud messed up Jake's hair.

" What are you doing down here?" Spud asked

Jake smiled gladly telling his two friends everything that had happened to him while they were gone.

" Man, you met Kim Possible, you are so lucky." Spud stated

" I more than met her, she's such an angel." Jake replied

" Sounds like Jakey's in love." Trixie said

" You bet I am." Jake said

The two smiled at Jake, they have never seen him like this since Rose, and thank goodness Kim was not apart of anything evil. Trixie and Spud didn't want to go through anything like that ever again and neither did Jake, Trixie put a caring hand on Jake's shoulder.

" I know that my family doesn't believe in love at first sight, but I know I do and dude sounds like you have it." Trixie stated

" Trust me dude, you will be able to hold onto your relationship." Spud said

" Thanks guys, that makes me feel a lot better." Jake stated

" Not a problem, you're our friend Jake we want to see you happy." Trixie replied

Jake smiled, he knew that he could always trust Trixie and Spud for support along side his family, he invited his friends inside so they could cool of considering it was pretty hot outside. The three sat down in the living room sipping at some lemonade that Susan had made.

" Where is everybody?" Spud asked

" Out somewhere, I decided to stay here with Fu, he's fast asleep in Gramps' room." Jake replied

" It's so good to see you again, we lost your e-mail, we tried everything to reach you." Trixie stated

" That's alright, things happen, things we can't control." Jake replied with a smile

Spud looked around, it was a lot different than Jake's old house, safe important furniture, but a really different layout, Spud was surprised that Jake could find his way around his own house.

" Don't worry Jake, things will work out." Trixie stated

" I know they will." Jake said


	12. Together again and forever

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long or Kim Possible, so I can not be sued. I decided to fix up the last chapter 'cause I feel that it needs to be fixed, I loved this fic so much when I first started typing it so I'm fixing it up!

* * *

Chapter 12

Together again and forever

Two years have passed since Kim and Jake had last seen each other. The two had to go about their lives even though they didn't have each other to look forward to, but the two kept in contact through e-mail. Monique thought that it was a little foolish to stay committed to someone who lived thousands of miles away. Even though Jake was in Miami, it seemed that Kim and Jake were closer than ever.

Kim was seated on a tree limb, the eighteen year-old girl smiled to herself. She was now living on her own and was attending college, she wanted to stay in Middleton so she could stay close to her family. She figured that she had spent enough time away from them, Kim breathed in the sweet scents that surrounded her. Spring had come once again, Kim loved the spring, the flowers were blooming and everything was coming alive before her emerald green eyes.

Kim sighed as she looked to the light blue sky, a few clouds slowly moved by. A slight breeze played with Kim's red hair, Kim wondered if she would ever see Jake again, she really wanted to see the male again. She missed his playful personality, strong yet firm was his arms around her waist when he last held her. Kim wanted to feel that again...

" To have him near me again." Kim said with a sigh

Ron had long given up his flirting, he finally understood that Kim didn't like him that way. She had told him on numerous occasions that she felt nothing but friendship toward him. Ron persisted his efforts for quite sometime until he finally gave up sometime later, Kim sighed again as she watched the clouds. Kim had to be honest to herself, she could barley remember what Jake looked like in his dragon form any more. Monique was surprised when Kim told her this, Kim usually had an outstanding memory. In all honesty Monique felt sorry for her best friend, Kim had always been gentle yet strong. Monique was beginning to think that side of Kim was now starting to fade, all of enemies had been taken care of so Kim was no longer being called out on missions. Kim was kinda glad though, she wouldn't be called out during important holidays anymore.

Don't get Kim wrong she is still strong, confident, and stubborn. She was still respected as a member of Global Justice so people still had a tendency to owe her for helping them. Kim would just say it wasn't a big deal, Kim jumped out of the old oak tree that she had been sitting in for two hours straight. She looked to the light blue sky one more time before she went inside the house.

Elsewhere...

Jake smiled as he flew through the light blue sky, his wings beating at a mild pace. His red scales sparkled in the sunlight, a smile was on his face as he flew effortlessly in the sky. He could hardly wait to see Kim again, his heart quickened at the thought. Jake sighed as he carried his duffel bag on his back, he didn't have much stuff so he only had to make one trip.

Jake could hardly wait, he wanted to see Kim's smiling face again, he wanted to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair, but most of all he wanted to hold her close. Jake's smile widened as he thought about this as he flew. Luckily the dragon knew his way around so finding Middleton was child's play to him, Jake hated leaving Trixie and Spud behind but he had to go. Trixie and Spud didn't mind though, they understood that their friend had to leave.

Jake looked down, he smiled as he started flying lower, he flew right over the High School causing some people to look up in wonderment, Jake paid no attention though. He landed by the entrance to the park, he looked around, his eyes trying to locate someone that wouldn't be afraid of him. A dark skinned girl walked by, she stopped in her tracks, she looked at Jake curiosity in her eyes.

" Who are you?" the female asked

" I'm not here to scare anyone if that's what is wrong. I'm only looking for a friend of mine." Jake replied

" I can help you with that, I know everyone here." the female stated

" Good, then you know where Kim Possible lives?" Jake asked

" Sure I do, she lives just down the way in a brick house, can't miss it. The only brick-built house on the street." the female replied

" Thanks for your help." Jake said

Jake beat his wings a couple times, his scaly body lifted off the ground. He flew above the trees effortlessly, people were amazed to see a dragon in their city. Jake followed the directions of the dark skinned female, of course being careful not to crash into something. Jake is an experienced flyer but he was in a new city so he didn't really know his way around.

Jake then spotted the house that the female had mentioned, he landed in the front yard. His wings were throbbing from the very long flight over, he sighed as he untransformed. He turned when he heard the door of the house open, before he could react he already two arms wrapped around his neck.

" Good to see you too." Jake stated

" I thought I'd never see you again." Kim said

" There was no way I would let that happen." Jake replied

Kim smiled as she put her head on Jake's shoulder, Jake let out a happy sigh as his duffel bag sat by his feet. Kim let go of Jake and gave him the smile that could make him melt.

" It's so good to see you again, and I must say that you've never looked better." Jake stated

Kim giggled and blushed at Jake's comment, she admitted that Jake had changed as well, Kim was so glad to see him again after all this time apart. The distance between the two disappeared as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Kim's arms found their way around Jake's neck as Jake's arms mad their way around Kim's middle. Kim wanted this to last forever, she could feel all her worries and stress melt away as if it was snow on the day of the spring thaw, but the kiss ended, the two smiled Jake nuzzled Kim lovingly.

" You still got it." Jake stated

" Got what?" Kim asked

" The ability to make me melt." Jake replied

Kim blushed slightly as Jake held her, this is just what she wanted. His arms were still strong but firm around her, just as she remembered, Kim sighed as Jake held her close. Jake smiled as he held Kim close to him, he felt complete again, there was no longer a missing piece to his heart.

" So, you want to pick up where we left off?" Jake asked

" I think we both know the answer to that question." Kim replied

Jake let go of Kim, he smiled as he picked up his duffel bag up by it's straps. He followed Kim as she walked into the house, he smiled as she showed him to the guest room.

Hours later...

" I have been trying to call Kimmie for hours now, she's no picking up." James Possible stated

" Maybe she's out and about with Monique." Ann replied

James nodded as he sat down in his chair as his sons worked on their homework upstairs in their rooms.

" Maybe, but I wonder what our daughter is up to." James said

Ann shrugged as she continued to work on some paperwork that she needed to fill out for work. Outside their house a red dragon flew through the night sky at a fast pase, a smile on his face as a red headed teen sat on his back, the wind blowing her hair in all directions.

" You never cease to amaze me Jake." Kim stated

" And vise versa." Jake replied

**THE END**


End file.
